1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric guitars, and in particular, electrical guitars which employ a tremolo bar which acts as a spring tensioning system to tension the guitar strings of an electric guitar, and to a removable pitch stop attached to the tremolo bar which allows the musician to limit the downward travel of the tremolo bar, to stop on one of two pre-adjusted, pre-tuned notes of the musician's choice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric guitars are very popular and a variety of electric apparatus have been developed which allow for the sound modification of electric guitars. This allows musicians to create sounds that were previously obtainable only in recording studios or through the use of very expensive sound equipment.
Applicant's invention is a removable add-on device which is securable to the tremolo bar of an electric guitar. An electric guitar normally has six strings, and these strings can be secured to a bridge at the end of the guitar, or a spring tensioning system in the form of a tremolo system which serves to provide tension to the six strings of the guitar. The spring tensioning of the tremolo bar is designed and is supposed to apply equal tension to the guitar strings. In use, the tremolo bar can be pushed down or toward the body of the electric guitar to cause a particular note to descend and the tremolo bar can also be pulled up, away from the body, to make the note rise depending on the musicians desire. The movement of the tremolo bar affects the tensioning of the strings of the electric guitar.
Applicant's pitch stop is removably securable to the tremolo bar and adjusts the tremolo bar's movement which allows the musician to pretune two notes by fixing and controlling the descending movement of the tremolo bar to the desired notes which the musician wishes when the tremolo bar is activated in one of two methods.